Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{1}{6r} + \dfrac{9}{6r}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{1 + 9}{6r}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{10}{6r}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{5}{3r}$